


With silence and tears.

by Doctor_Lily



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Lily/pseuds/Doctor_Lily





	With silence and tears.

序章

神的力量来自众人的信仰，信徒们捧着蜡烛低声吟唱，把自己最卑劣的欲望揉进婉转的颂词，众神就植根在这样的土壤里，借烛火的轻烟缓缓升空，沾着汗臭和血腥味的金币炼成他们纯白的袍。

高山、低谷、田野、丛林和峻岭，人们的臆想中神明无处不在，这些从原始时代开始就孕育在人类的大脑、唇舌和笔端的灵感有无上的力量，他们让橄榄枝结出辉煌的城邦，也能使人间最煊赫的王朝一夕覆灭。最后，神的信徒在烈火燃过的灰烬里重新支起祭坛，继续跪倒在他们的阴影中。

世人争相歌颂爱神柔软细腻的双手和自由女神猎猎风中的长发，但是从来不会有人为死神修葺庙宇，没有人声称自己会永远拥戴他。虽然年轻的死神也有人们一直赞扬的纯净又深邃的湛蓝色眸子，人类却幼稚又愚蠢地以为只要不承认这个终将谋面的老友就能一直躲开命运的审判，尽管他们分明清楚最终所有的灵魂都会被他收割，就像所有新的生命都在他的指尖擦过后才能降生。

从远古的蛮荒之地到停在星辉尽头之外的未来，死神无依无傍地在世上行走，死神的力量不增不减。

 

人们慷慨地把海浪最干净柔软的泡沫堆砌在美神的裙角，给太阳神的车轮镶上骏马的长嘶，在智慧女神的挂毯上缀满珍珠的光……凡人耗尽心血将自己想象中的美好打造成一尊尊纯金的塑像，然后对偶像倾诉自己的热爱和渴望。

死神永远栖居在光明的另一面，人们吝啬到不肯从诸多赞歌中分出任何一个带着美好意味的句子来装点他的神殿，惨白的蜡烛只能烧出幽蓝色的冷光，照在他苍白到近乎透明的脸颊上，甚至没有传说中的烈火，大理石筑成漆黑冷硬的神座，死神扶着银色的镰刀立在殿堂中央，金属的锋芒映着他年轻冰冷的脸，比任何一座墓穴中的雕像都更加死寂。

与一切光明和美好无关，死神只负责攫夺和毁灭，他化身白鹿，把猎人引下悬崖；在刀光剑影中穿梭起舞，扼死年轻的丈夫；手伸向母亲怀里的婴儿，让娇小又温暖的身躯变得冰冷僵硬……人们赞美好运的同时咒骂死亡，诸神也憎恶死神漆黑的斗篷，说他是吐着黑紫色信子的毒蛇，尽管他们明知死神是天平必需的另一边。不过，年轻的死神从不在意恶毒的语言，在星辰运行的规则中，他就是恶毒的化身。

没有谁能拒绝死神的力量，不灭的力量和无尽的时间只会让他觉得寂寞，没有任何活物愿意在他的身边停留太久，哪怕是那些以腐肉为食传说中可以化身恶魔的鸟。千万年里收集的珍宝被潦草地堆在神座下，挤不走孤独的空气反而连带它们也变成这座泛着死光的神殿的一部分，好在就像为了打发无聊光阴的最初的神，挥动镰刀也不是死神唯一会做的事情。

 

在明与暗的临界时刻，司夜的神牵着黑纱撤出舞台，白昼尚未正式登场，死神罩着兜帽在黑白两个世界的夹缝里踱步，他将爱神庭院里的红玫瑰和带刺的茎一同折下，连同花瓣上困住了月光和星辉的露水，和峡谷蜂巢中最清甜的一滴蜜，全部收拢在水晶盏中；他赶在太阳神的马蹄踏足之前剪走了海面上的第一束阳光，抽走冰原上最凛冽的风还有王国覆灭时最后一位骑士的背影，这一切都被注入盛着烈酒的金杯。

死神对它们说话，苍白修长的手指之间酝酿出红色和金色的光，叠在一起甚至超过了诞生在海上的美本身，冷暗的神殿里开出最浓郁艳丽的花。天平的一边被擅自拨动，闪电贯穿长空，在石柱上劈出新鲜的断茬，众神为死神的偷窃行为感到愤慨：只能拥有阴影的地方怎配出现这样的珍宝，竟然可以突破美的上限？

 

过分完满的结合被善妒的神诅咒，他们不许宇宙的璀璨明亮偏向一侧，情人馥郁芬芳的吐息也是致命的毒气，晴空下的誓言成了诱人走向深渊的蛊惑，紧扣的十指是海怪绞碎航船的触手……死神的杰作在诸神愤怒的咆哮中背负着最恶毒的预言落入冥河，死神大笑着看它们闪着天真无辜的光在涡流中打转，一刻不停地奔向通往凡间的门。

 

（一）老魔杖

两个聪明、狂妄的少年，怀着同样的痴迷。*

 

枯草被白雾浸湿，陌生的鞋踩上去，让它们的身躯变弯，留下浅浅的印迹。红发在这里冷灰色的空气里像一朵开得突兀的花，少年沿着铺满落叶和断草的路向前走，并不急着去接近前面的什么东西，但他一刻不停，粘了草汁和泥水的鞋面又显示出一段绝对不短的路程。

少年站在魔法阵的中央，残存的阵迹透出诡异的光，风鼓起宽大的上衣，他以自己为祭品来召唤死神。鲜少有人向死神祈求神谕，他们更习惯用单薄无力的语言驱逐他，死神第一次被如此纯粹的目光仰望。

“你是谁，我的孩子。”

上千年的独居生活在死神男女莫辨的美貌上罩了一层冷意，神明的容颜不老，让本该庄严的场景看上去有些滑稽，仿佛两个少年之间装腔作势的对话。

“阿不思·邓布利多。”

死神认出了自己失落的珍宝，白色大理石台阶下的玫瑰已经在人间烟火的淬炼中变得更加鲜艳，灵魂中脱胎于明月和星辰的光已经比火神献给爱神的吻还要热烈，甜气化进了峡谷中的微风。

“阿不思，死神允许你说出自己的请求。”

“无意冒犯您，但我希望得到与自己能力相配的力量。”

“冒犯，我的孩子，冒犯？”死神的笑容丝毫不带人们追捧的朗阔，这份俊美反而像诱人踏入陷阱的那个浸透了毒液的苹果，“你们的世界里，那个故事也正在按照某个版本流传，让我看看……老魔杖、复活石和隐身衣，阿不思，一次只能选择一个，是哪一个？”

“……老魔杖。”

“但我看见你心中存着另一份渴望。”

“老魔杖。”

“死神的礼物是有价格的。”

“我愿意付出代价。”银色的匕首划破少年的掌心，鲜血滴进阵眼。

“愚人才会为爱所惑，阿不思，你会得到你想要的，作为交换死神会带走你的枷锁。”

 

“阿不思，阿不思？！”少年瘦削的身体像落叶一样摇摇地倒下，盖勒特顾不上什么魔法禁忌直接冲进去接住了自己的恋人，他就不应该相信阿不思那套关于未成年人安全保护的说辞，放任对方以身涉险。

虽然没有离开魔法阵半步，阿不思却像真的经历了一场长途旅行一样，煞白着脸靠在盖勒特怀里，呼吸都有些不稳。

“我的错，这一定是哪个无聊的民俗学家杜撰的故事。”盖勒特气恼地把手里的书本残页揉成一团，“如果出了意外，我非冲进去揪着死神的头发逼他把你还给我不可。”

“我想我们成功了，我见到了一些东西，我们会成为老魔杖的主人。”

“真的吗？我们？战无不胜的力量？！”金发少年顾不上阿不思需要担心的身体状况，兴奋地抱着对方转起圈来，在他的嘴唇上留下一个又一个黏腻的吻，“我爱你，阿不思，我简直太爱你了！”

 

两颗星辰交叠的光辉，神的意志也不能抹杀，命运只给他们诅咒，再把他们丢弃在星系最遥远的两端。

“是你自己在母亲的葬礼上说会好好照顾安娜的，为了她你也不愿意留下吗？”

“我……”阿不思的咬着嘴唇，带着泪的眼睛在恋人和妹妹身上来回移动，前者紧紧地拽着不让他把手抽回去，后者的脸色已经白得吓人，像断了线的木偶一样怔怔地坐在椅子上，“盖勒特说我们可以……”

“用不着假惺惺地扮演好哥哥的角色！你明知道长途旅行可能会要了她的命，我会退学的。带着你的小男朋友滚吧现在！”阿不福斯冷笑一声，扶起他双目失神的妹妹。

“不，你不能退学！”阿不思浑身上下都在发抖，好像随时都会晕过去“我们会照顾她的，我们可以让她好一点。”

“为了高高在上的地位，牺牲一点完美的形象又算什么呢？反正你很快就用不着姓邓布利多了，安心当格林德沃的婊子去吧！”

“说话的时候注意点，你这个不可救药的蠢货！”盖勒特把阿不思推到自己身后，“你仗着那点可怜的血缘关系绑架他的人生已经够久了！阿不福斯·邓布利多先生又能为自己亲爱的妹妹做点什么呢？把她留在自己身边等死？”

“你这个该死的——”愤怒让阿不福斯忘记了两个人巨大的实力差距，他眼眶通红，抽出魔杖来对准了格林德沃。

“不！！”阿不思冲过去想要阻止这场决斗，但是格林德沃的反应更快，在阿不思推开他之前，钻心剜骨的咒语已经将阿不福斯击倒在地。

两个暴怒的少年像两只杀红了眼的狮子，拼命地想给对方留下更多的伤害，阿不思也被搅进这场混战里，他尽可能地阻止两个人的咒语击中对方。没有人注意那个跌坐在楼梯口的姑娘，瘦小的身体已经逐渐化作黑烟……

 

少年的鲜血早已融入星盘，生出新的轨道，引着两束光走向他们渴求已久的地方，死神的镰刀划过，命运中的锁链应声而断。

失去枷锁并没有让任何人觉得轻松愉快，死神透过冥河的河面看着自己失落的珍宝：他的月光和星辉走上了一条注定辉煌却空空荡荡的路，像天资平平的兄弟出走之前留给他的早餐，对着餐桌旁那四把再也不会有温度的椅子渐渐冷却；骑士把长剑插进自己誓死保卫的凤凰的胸口，留下鲜血淋漓的伤口，在对方错愕的哭声里落荒而逃。

诸神的诅咒无孔不入，死神身上薄而有力的肌肉也开始逐渐萎缩，直到决斗场上最后一句咒语落音，老魔杖被一只已经看不出伤疤的手紧紧握住，颈项以下被黑袍罩住的身体全都变成森森白骨。

 

（二）隐形衣

隐形衣不会帮助他们幸存下来。*

 

整个欧洲都在庆祝，无数本该落到地面的雨点被巫师半路截了去变成宴会上助兴的流星雨，彻夜的狂欢和宴席，空气中弥漫着黄油啤酒腻人的香气，贺信多到猫头鹰们不得不成群结队地选择在白天也继续赶路。

所有人都在欢呼，甚至无法分神去关注那位驱走了乌云的英雄。

 

“你不该出现在这里，我的孩子。”死神冰冷的眸子看着再次走进阵法中央的人，半个世纪的流逝没在他的脸上留下任何印迹，却能让人类皮肤松弛，嘴角下垂，尽管这些在阿不思脸上只能算恰到好处的时间的味道，“你已经走到了命运的中心，变得光彩夺目。”

这次的阿不思没有了少年时的惶恐不安，他抬头看着这个自己曾经试图主宰的神，魔杖在掌心划出一道新鲜的伤口，鲜血滴到脚下立刻被阵法贪婪地吸食，“隐形衣，你要保证迟一些才会带走那个灵魂。”

“隐形衣不能让任何东西消失，借它隐藏的东西会重现于世。”死神看着当年自己手中易碎的水晶终于变成无坚不摧的钻石，代价是断了两次的鼻子和重伤到无法分担身体重量的一条腿，“神也不能凭空让一个人爱上另外一个，也无法让感情消失。”

“我承认自己的愚蠢，但是他必须靠忏悔赎完活着的罪，这与我的愚蠢无关。”

“你会得到你想要的，阿不思。”

“代价是什么？”

死神的指尖的白骨燃起荧绿色的火，“你将不得不送自己珍视的人去死。”

 

“上百个巫师都愿意献出自己的魔杖。”德国魔法部部长的眼睛里满是狂喜的光，好像只要最后能变成供自己炫耀的猎物，他完全不介意多几个格林德沃，“我们当天会搭起十米高的火刑台，即使是格林德沃也逃不出魔杖引燃的火！”巨大的胜利让在场的所有人沉浸在病态的喜悦氛围里，像身形佝偻的瘾君子猛地跌进浸透了毒品的酒池。

“我竟然不知道，格林德沃倒台之后，巫师连最基本的审判程序都不需要了吗？”带光的身影带着最清冽的风，直接冲散了用来掩盖发黑内芯的伪装成正义的外壳。“看来是我身体恢复健康的消息刚好与这次会议安排错开了。”

“邓布利多教授，所有人都想看格林德沃接受他应得的惩罚。”

“以我对格林德沃的了解，”邓布利多在长桌最尾端的椅子上坐下，“他不是那种会害怕死亡的敌人，贪生怕死是最下流愚蠢的想法。他在魔法的路上走得比绝大多数人都远，也更清楚忏悔的痛苦。但恐怕也只有这样，那些死在他魔杖下的人才能真正地安息。”接骨木魔杖安静又无辜地躺在桌面上，阳光在它的节疤上镀了一层蜜色的光，看上去跟它的主人一样平和却不乏威慑力。

“没有人愿意为他辩护，所有人都盼望着最盛大的场面来庆祝我们的胜利。”

“我会成为他的辩护人。”

 

玫瑰固执地伸着刺保护尚可拯救的灵魂，一字一句地挤出自己心头的血，把风化发黑的心脏染回红色；灿烂浓稠的阳光偏要借语言把自己伪装成恶龙身上的鳞片，叫嚣着让海风卷走自己立足的最后一片泥土，每一句恶毒的话都变成淬了毒的利刃，刺伤花瓣之前先穿透自己的身体。

两束光互相保护又互相攻击，响动甚至穿破冥河河面回荡在空旷的神殿里，夹杂着当地少见的零星雪花，落到镰刀的锋芒上许久不化。

第一盏飘过河面的灯火带着带着夏日山谷里的风，第二团光里有银色牝鹿的影子……他只能看着星辰随时间的推移继续冷漠地演变，星光注定会从高处坠下漏过他白骨森森的指间又向更深处掉落，斑驳的白色爬上他鬓角，皱纹布满年轻的脸，肌肉一块一块地脱落下来，露出狰狞的骷髅，最后剩下唯一带活气的一双湛蓝色的眼睛——从此之后他只将自己的容貌隐藏在兜帽之下，像传说中从不以真实面目示人的怪物，吐息都是致命的毒气。

 

（三）复活石

不是他在把他们叫来，而是他们在把他叫去。*

 

海浪每次都不遗余力地撞上漆黑的礁石，碎成一堆又一堆一触即散的泡沫，看似千古不移的礁石就这样被舔食进大半，细不可见的碎屑混进冰冷的海水，永远不会有人说得清楚最后是谁战胜了谁。

记忆里的那只手细腻柔软，一百年前甚至还流得出血，彼时的他像个任性又贪心不足的孩子，看着恋人为自己付出，心中全是卑劣的欢喜……直到那只他曾经抓紧的手，他曾经一一舔舐过的指尖和吻过伤疤的掌心全都变得焦黑干枯，迟到了将近一个世纪的另一半心情才姗姗来迟，那是被故意忽视的疼痛和不忍，固执地停在心脏最干净的角落里。他抱着自己仅剩的东西，这些眼泪流尽也冲刷不掉的悔恨，夜复一夜地听囚室外的海风，什么时候塞壬的歌声变成了满怀悲伤的悼词，断头台上的刀刃才算真正落下。

格林德沃听过太多人的尖叫，人命被简化成数字，他甚至不关心自己动一动手指就会有多少人变成荒野上飘荡的游魂。直到疯狂渐渐冷却，他的目光才开始在梦里一一掠过那些带着仇恨的面孔，还有数不清的手要把他拉进地狱的烈火，他拖着孱弱破败的身躯向前跑，梦的尽头跪着一个人：他没有回过头，也没有真的见过那样绝望的表情在阿不思的脸上出现，但那确是他能看清的唯一一张脸，没有怨毒，没有诅咒，眼睛里只有纯粹的悲伤和注定会被击碎的一点期望。

格林德沃不知道自己近乎干涸的眼睛里竟然还能流泪，老囚徒在梦里打湿了自己的枕头，毫不在意这会让肮脏到看不出本色的枕套长出更多的霉斑。

 

“是谁站在死神的神座下？”

“盖勒特·格林德沃。”

“这次当然是你了，我的孩子。”死神的声音低沉嘶哑，听不出任何情绪，“不是谁的血都有足够的力量召唤死神。你又想要什么呢，盖勒特？”

“把阿不思·邓布利多还给我。”失血过多的老人身体打着晃，冒血的足底踏在冷硬的地面上，兀自说着一百年前的话，语气里的高傲仿佛他还是当年那个满怀信心、认定自己会成为死亡之主的少年。

“他自愿赴死，死神也不能把他带回来，阿不思·邓布利多会一直走下去。”死神的整张脸都隐在兜帽的阴影下，“他不愿意回去。”

“复活石！你用复活石杀死了他，为什么不能带他回来？！”

“复活石不能把长眠者带回人间，它只会带走活人。你很快就要动身来见我了，但你可以自己选个方式。”

“这次换我来追随他的理想，让我为他而死。”老囚徒的眼睛里爆发出惊人的亮光，瞬间又黯淡下去，“但是我已经没有什么多余的东西可以被你带走了。”

“不，我的孩子，你会得到你想要的。”空置多年的金杯重新注满鲜红的酒液，每一滴里都有勇士战死前的嘶吼，老迈的骑士穿起几乎锈蚀透了的盔甲徒手冲向恶龙，“但你的努力注定是徒劳，盖勒特。”

“敌人踩过你的尸体，你的珍宝被践踏。”

 

白色的大理石坟墓从头到脚被劈开。*

“你不会赢的，你不可能赢的！”*

冷风卷着残叶旋进神的殿堂，闪电刷亮了金杯表面氧化的黑膜，从阳光里来的骑士在阴冷的囚室里为了已死的凤凰赴死。

死神湛蓝色的眼睛上生出死灰色的翳，然后迅速地萎缩不见，变成两个看不见底的黑洞，他大笑着任由自己的身体化作齑粉，一点一点地散进风里，失去了支撑的黑袍塌陷成一团破布，落在潦草倒下的镰刀上……

 

尾声

长途跋涉的旅人趟过冰冷的冥河。

红发少年坐在黑色大理石砌成的神座上晃着腿，没有了一百年的岁月，他只是有些不耐烦，说好了要赴约的恋人像拿定了主意要吊人胃口似的迟迟不肯出现。

“阿不思！”漫长的路途磨破了盖勒特的双足，但好在这一路上的所有折磨让他重新变得年轻，可以像当年一样站直了喊他的名字，还能重新给爱人一个怀抱。

 

注定相遇的两颗星星摩擦空气也能迸出最耀眼的火花，不由分说地融进两个人的命运里，光和热可以将一切阻拦他们的恶毒预言烧穿。

“梅林在上，我多爱你啊！”盖勒特支起一条腿坐在邓布利多家二楼的窗框上，早晨干净的阳光被爬山虎的叶子拦了一道，照着他金色头发和洁白的牙齿，“所以今晚的聚会你得一直跟我跳舞。”

阿不思被盖勒特的鬼话惹红了脸，他把自己埋在一堆枕头中间，假装还在睡梦里。

阿不福斯拿起赶草的叉子，在院子里粗声嚷嚷着要把这个不知廉耻的金毛儿挑下来；坎德拉在围裙上擦了擦手，打发穿着新裙子的阿利安娜去找爸爸回家吃早饭……

 

冥河继续流淌，岸边的神殿深处，一双清澈湛蓝的眼睛重新张开了。

 

*摘自《哈利波特与死亡圣器》


End file.
